


Rewriting the Story

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story he wants to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewriting the Story

This is the story he wants to tell. Lucifer rose, sure, but Sam was back at his side and that made all the difference. The world was safe once again and Sammy was smiling in the passenger seat, laughing at another one of Dean's horrible jokes. There was pie leftover from two towns back and “Ramble On” was playing on the radio. Life was good.

He wants to remember it this way. Looking down at his brother, bleeding out on the floor from a wound Dean inflicted on him, he doesn't understand why it had to end like this. He was supposed to save Sammy no matter what. Turns out, the Winchesters never were one for happy endings.


End file.
